Final Kiss Part 2 Changed Heart
by phangirl17
Summary: Rini doesn't like the new boy at school Caleb. He's taking the only person who understood her away. Rena falls big time for the new bad boy and Rini's getting suspicious of him. Is Caleb really just some guy or is Rini right not to trust him? part2
1. Changed

**PART 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Changes**

I woke up in a dark room .All I could think of was where is Rena? Is she dead? Am I?

"You're not dead at least not fully." I recognized the voice it was Jerath.

"Where are we? Where's my sister? What do you mean not fully?" I questioned

"You're a vampiress. Your sister is in the next room, and we're at our home."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you change me?"

"I...You were dying and I wasn't about to let you."

"Oh. Can I see my sister now?"

"Of course you can, love."

"Love," I stated.

"You're apart of my family now, do you mind?"

"N...no of course not"

Rena and Jamie were drinking something from cups. Jamie saw me and poured some for me and Jerath.

"Here drink this you need it. Don't worry, its animal, not human." Jamie said. As I realized it was blood. So vampires do need blood, it tasted like salty Kool-Aid or something but it was good. Rena was on her second. Jerath came over

"So, how do you want to die?" he asked us.

"Excuse me, die?!" Rena and I said. She sprayed blood across the table.

"We have to stage your deaths"

"Car crashes over a cliff. No bodies." I suggested.

"Perfect."

"So, when do we 'die'?"

"Tonight, the sooner the better."

"Ok let's start planning."

At 9:00 P.M. My sister and I were supposedly killed after dogging a cat over a cliff. Mom and dad are going to be heartbroken. Jamie had a little too much fun making evidence for our deaths. We decided to move to Darker Hills one of United States sunny less places on earth. We got there at 11. And were unpacking thirty minutes later. It's a beautiful Victorian house. I got the front bed room with Rena next to me. Jamie across from her and Jerath across from me.

Two months later we were enrolled at Darker Hills High School. There's a boy Rena likes. He didn't smell normal he didn't smell human or vampire. He smelt like a dog. We found out his name Caleb. He had black hair just below his face like Jerath, his eyes were dark green. The same color that his shirt was. He had black jacket on that was ripped at the sleeves and blue jeans. He kind of acted like a dog to. Was he a were-wolf? I should ask Jerath. Well, whatever he was, Rena liked him. She liked him a lot like potential boyfriend liked.

"I should ask him out ya know." She teased me. She knew I didn't like him that much.

"So quit talking about it and do it. Here's your chance, here he comes." I said.

"Hey girls. How are you?" He asked.

"Oh look, at the time I've got to get to art. Bye Rena, bye Caleb."

In English II she told us she asked and he said yes. So now Jamie and I need to get dates so we can triple. Jamie and Rena think I should go with Jerath. I said no way not unless he asked me. So what do they do convince Jerath to ask me. Jamie is taking Jake Johnson. That's how we ended up all going on dates it was set for 7:30 Saturday night at little Italy.

At 6:30 Jerath, Rena, Jamie, and I went to get Jake and Caleb. We got to Little Italy at 7 on the dot. We took a booth in a corner. Our waiter came over to us.

"May I take your drink order?"

"Three cokes and three diet cokes." Jerath said

"I'll put that in right away sir." The waiter walked to another table. A few minutes later he came back with our drinks and we gave him our orders. Rena got spaghetti, Jamie got a cheese calzone, and I got mushroom Ravioli. The guys got a pizza with Anchovies. Our food came and we ate with little conversation. We paid and went to the movie theater. We voted on "Happily Never After". After the movie everyone said it was good even the two who voted against it (Jake and Jerath). We got done at 9:30 and headed home. We dropped Jake off and went to We got home and Jamie and Rena got out. I was about to but Jerath stopped me.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok. What?" I asked

"Would you want to do this again just us two?"

"Uh... S...Sure. H...How about next week?"

"Great." He then did something very unexpected. He leaned toward me and kissed me. He drove off; he was going to get more blood. Jamie and Rena ran out and hugged me.

"Finally! I thought he'd never kiss you!" Rena said

"It's about time! I was beginning to worry he was too scared."Jamie said. They saw my 1st kiss and 1st date; they're spies that's not fair.  
"I got my 1st kiss. This calls for ice cream. Come on." I said

"You get your 1st kiss and all you can think of is Ice cream."

"Well, what did you expect, she's my sister. I'm like so happy for you"

"Alright, alright, you're starting to sound like Millie. Uh. What a nightmare."

"Yeah, but think of how she'll be when she finds out who Jerath's dating." evilly.

"Can I get the Ice cream now?"

"Fine. Get your Ice cream." We got the Ice cream and it was hard as rock. No Joke. It took a half hour to thaw. We ate it or started to anyway. I wasn't paying attention and some of my Ice cream landed on Jamie. So she threw some at me and I ducked. The ice cream hit Rena and she threw back. So three empty bowls later we looked around Ice cream was everywhere. It took longer to clean than make it a mess. It was funny to see Jamie with Chocolate on her pale face, eyes wide in shock. We vowed never to do that again. Not sure how long the vow will last though. We went to bed at 1:30 A.M, after two and a half hours of none stop horror movies, of course.

1


	2. Missing and Conflict

**Author Note:R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart  
Chapter 2**

**Missing and Conflict**

We were woken up to Rena's alarm clock set at seven. Once our eyes were open we noticed someone was down stairs we knew who Jerath. He ether used the key under the railing or broke the door again. He was going to be the one to fix it.

"Hey girls what's up?" Jerath said as he came inside.

We were still in our pajamas. Mine were pink with teddy bears. Rena and Jamie were in Black pants and Black Tank tops. My cheeks grew very red. I screamed and pulled the covers over my head as quickly as I could.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU STALKER! LET US AT LEAST GET DRESSED BEFORE YOU BARGE INTO OUR ROOM!" Rena yelled at him.

"You look cute Reni, you too Rena. Jamie you look dead." Making me blush more, (underneath my bed). Rena and Jamie were annoyed.

"Oh thanks so much bro! You're so nice!"

"Could you leave please so we can get dressed?" I asked below the covers.

"Sure I'll be out side." We got dressed once we came out Jamie and Jerath had begun to argue, Rena and I went to the attic. I got the "Last Dance" by Lorene McDaniel; while Rena got "Twilight by Stephanie Myer. I love ballet books. I could never dance though but I could always try. I should go to the class at the community center next week.

It's been two hours. Jerath and Jamie finally realize we aren't there.

"Where's Rena and Reni?!" Jamie said.

"They were just here a second ago." Jerath said.

"GIRLS THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

"You should go down there before something happens to you." A voice said. We turned around and there was Caleb. (So he figured it out great. If we yell he'll cover up.) We didn't have to yell because Jerath and Jamie came running.

"Hey Caleb how did you get in here?" Rena asked.

"What are you doing here mutt."Jerath said meanly. Oh good, Jerath knows.

"What do you mean 'Mutt'?" Rena questioned him.

"HE'S A CREEP RENA!!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I didn't realize I was sorry. Caleb just startled me that's all."

"Sorry but you have to go now Caleb." Jamie said to him looking as if she might kill him.

"Leave him alone Jamie." Rena said to her.

"No, Rena I should go I'm late." Caleb said and left through the attic window.

Once he left I felt better. Jamie took me down stairs. So I'm the youngest in the group doesn't mean they can treat me like I'm five. Jerath and Rena didn't come down for half an hour. Rena was very Pissed off. She stormed off and I went after her out the door.


	3. Explination

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**Explanation**

I ran after her, but she runs faster than I can. She was gone. It took two hours before I found her at the park where we used to play.

"Hey you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, how'd you find me?" She asked

"Followed, what did he say?"

"Said I could've put us in danger,"

"No you wouldn't, and I'll tell him that."

"Tell me what?" Jerath said approaching with Jamie

"Tell you she would and could never put us in danger."

"Yeah I kind of figured she wouldn't do that on purpose." He said

"We should get back before it's too late." Jamie said

We got back and decided to watch Ever After" A Cinderella story" Then there's a horror movie marathon. Four movies there The Phantom of the Opera the second one, Dracula, Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The phantom movie is disgusting it has the phantom take of his face. Literally he takes of his face it's so gross. Dracula was in black and white so I didn't really like it. Actually the rest of the movies were in black and white. I didn't mind the other two. We had just gotten done with Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Well that was lame." Rena said.

"Yeah, those weren't even scary." Jamie commented.

"Speak for yourself the Phantom one scared me." I said.

"We got that after you ran out of the room."

"Alright leave her alone sis she can't help it if she gets scared." Jerath said coming to my rescue.

"Thanks well I'm going to bed now."

"I can't believe you got scared."

"Oh Great! Now my own sister is against me."

"Hey I'm on your side, Re."

"I told you no nickname!"

"I know." I gave him the best death glare I could which wasn't that great. Not to mention no effect. That's not fair.

"Stupid Vampire,"

"You sound like a five year old name-calling, Re."

"That's it I'm in my room!!"

The next day at school Caleb came over to us.

"Hey Rena, Reni, could I talk to Rena alone for a second?"

"Sure I guess." I walked away but far enough so I could still hear

"So would you like to go out with me this weekend?" He asked. I'm screaming in my head _Say no! Say No!! SAY NO!! Please SAY NO!!!_ What does she say? Of course she would go. Did she forget he tried to kill us! Ok, he didn't try, but still. She came over and I started on her.

"What are you thinking?! Are you insane! He threatened us!" I yelled

"Yes I remember. I said yes because I like him and he likes me, so why shouldn't we be together?" She said mater of factly.

"Well...Well... You should tell Jerath."

"Why? He's not my father!"

"Fine! But when he kills you don't expect me to go to your funeral!!" I stormed off to my next class. Jerath noticed me right away.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked

"Not really... but I will. We had a fight Rena and I over a guy. Well Caleb, She shouldn't be with him he's different."

"Since when has being different been a bad thing?"

"I guess it's not it's just what was with the threat?"

"I went through his mind he wasn't well."

"He's insane, isn't he?"

"No. He isn't he was sick and when were wolves are sick, they don't really know what they're saying or doing."

"So Caleb is better right?"

"Yeah he is better and Rena is safe." Just then the teacher called class to order and the lesson began.


	4. Rena and Caleb

****

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**Caleb and Rena**

So, that Saturday night we went on a double date; Rena, Caleb and Jerath, me. Jamie wanted to be alone. We were going to see "Blare Witch Project". We left at 6:30p.m. So we would get there at seven, giving us enough time to get our tickets, snacks, and seats.

"I hope this is ok with you Reni" Jerath said

"It's fine." I said

"Maybe we should see something else so you don't get scared again." Rena said

"No! I want to see this."

"Fine, but if it gets to be too much just go to the arcade ok."

"Ok I will" We went in to the theater at eight. For the first hour I was fine. Then I lost it and as calmly as I could I walked out of the theater and to the arcade. I made sure to get an end seat so if I had to leave I wouldn't bother anyone. As soon as I got out of the theater I started to hyperventilate. I slid until I was on the ground sitting trying to breathe normally. Thirty minutes later Jerath came out and walked right passed me to the arcade. When he didn't see me he started looking in every direction except down. He finally looked down ten or so minutes later and sat next to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I should have never gone in there."

"Probably, but you got better, sort of." We decided to go to the arcade even though the games cheat and there not all that fun. I saw a claw machine and went over to see if there was anything worth getting. In the back to the right was a brown teddy bear in a pink dress with matching bows. So I put in two dollars for eight tries. I missed all eight. Jerath watched me fail. He came over put in fifty cents and got the teddy bear on his second try.

"Show off."

"I can't help it if I'm better than you at the claw machine."

"Yeah Right! You probably had years of practice." Just then Rena and Caleb came over to us.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Arguing" I said.

"Over?"

"A game."

"Oh yea that's something to argue about."

"Here," Jerath said handing me the bear.

"Thanks." I looked at the floor

"How about we get something to eat." Suggested Caleb

"Is that all you can think of your stomach?" Rena laughed as we headed to the rain forest cafe. Rena was the adventurous one of us and got the new item some chicken thing. It looked disgusting. I played it safe and got a César salad. The boys got safari burgers with everything on them.

"I can't believe we're so different when it comes to horror movies." Rena said in the car on our way home.

"They're scary." I said in defense

"They're supposed to be scary."

"Let's forget it already."

"Yeah, enough laughing at her expense," Jerath said laughing.

We got home at midnight. Jamie wasn't home. She must have gone out. In her room Rena started to undo her hair. Jamie and I forced (well Jamie forced I just gave her hair pins) her to put it up.

"So that was fun huh." She said

"Yeah, it was." I said tiredly

"Are you even going to take your hair down?"

"I don't think so. Too tired,"

"Here sit. I'll do it." For five minutes she took to undo my hair. I was too tired to go to my room so I stayed in Rena's room. We just got into bed when Jamie came in.

"Are you guys still up? Good, I need to talk." Jamie said

"You sound like Reni when she has too much sugar." Rena said

"I didn't have any sugar."

"Well what do you want?"

"I hate him."

"Hate who?"

"Jake, Jake Johnson."

"Great. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Night," She noticed how tired I was.


	5. Day With Caleb

****

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
****Changed Heart****  
Chapter 5  
Day with Caleb**

The next day we decided to hang around town. We got there about eight and met up with Caleb in front of Devil's Lair a Goth punk store. Figures the girls want to go in. I told them I would be across the street at the book store. I ran across the street and went inside. I went to their romance section. I found one book, Swan in the Mist by D.E. Athkins. I was about to go up to the front when a voice stopped me.

"It's a sad ending. I don't really think you'll like it." The voice said I turned and there was a boy standing far too closely for my taste.  
"Well, how do you know I don't like sad endings?" I said backing away and going to pay.  
"You don't seem the type." He wore all black. I was trying to figure out why he was even talking to me; especially considering I was in a white capped sleeve dress with pink sash in the center.  
"I'd like to buy this."  
"Going after another one Devin?" The woman said.  
"Trying, but she's making it tough." It was the Goth from the back of the store.  
"Well, what can I do for you, sweetie?" I handed her the book.  
"I'd like this." I handed her a twenty. She handed me back my change I stuffed it into my bag and took the bag she gave me. I left and Devin followed me.  
"I have a boyfriend."  
"Oh really? I think you can do better than him." Devin said taking my arm and leading me away. I tried to pull but he wouldn't let go of me.  
"Wha...What if I…I don't want …to go with you!?"  
"I'm sure you'll change your mind."  
"Let go of me or I'll scream."  
"God, I only want to show you something. You sound as if I am some sort of crazed freak."  
"You are! Let me go!"  
"Calm down! Stop being such a scaredy cat!"  
"If you don't, my sister will hurt you. She's really scary compared to me." During the whole conversation I was trying to pull away from him, but his grip was like a vice and it only made my arm hurt more. Suddenly I heard someone approach stealthily in a very familiar way and knew I would be alright… but I wasn't so sure about the guy, Devin.  
"Let go of my sister, you Goth wannabe freak." Rena growled, wrenching him off of me and throwing him by his shoulder into an alley, following behind him so normal people wouldn't see the fight. I hesitated then stepped in after her.  
"Who the hell are you? You shouldn't be strong enough to do that." He said uncertainly, standing up. Rena hadn't thrown him hard enough to do any lasting damage.  
"I am way stronger than that, buddy. If you lay a hand on my sister again, I will break every finger on that hand." Rena growled even deeper, and I knew it was time to go.  
"Reni, we are leaving. The guys will meet up with us soon."  
"What if she doesn't want to go with you?"  
"That's my little sister. Of course she wants to come with me. Why would she want to stay with a loser like you when she has a hot boyfriend, anyway?" This startled me, because I never thought I would hear her say anyone was hot, especially not Jerath.  
"So? I can take you."  
"You want to try me?"  
"Rena! Let's just go, okay? You don't need to get in any more fights. Caleb would be upset if you were bloodied up _again_." I really stressed the 'again' to make her listen.

"… But he started it… why can't I finish it?" She sounded like a little kid again. Devin just sort of stared at us both.  
"No! You will be arrested and sent to a nuthouse if you keep beating random people up! Let's go!"  
"I only beat up people who bother you. There is nothing random about it." She refused to look at me. Devin took advantage of the opening and grabbed me, pulling out a little knife.  
"Okay, psycho, if you don't want your sister hurt, you will hand over any valuables you have on you and let me leave. I will let her go a block from here, and then we will each go on our own happy ways." I held absolutely still so I wouldn't get nicked, beginning to breathe fast and shallowly.  
"R-Rena… it's a knife… Make it go away!" Her face was a frozen mask, glaring at him a way she never looked before, and it scared me really bad because she looked like she was about to murder him. To my knowledge, she had never killed anyone before.  
"Hurry! I will cut her!"  
"No, don't hurt me!" Rena whipped out her wallet and threw it on the ground in front of him, then fumbled with her necklace clasp as Devin bent to pick it up. The minute the knife was far enough away from me, she slammed into him, pulling me free.  
"Run away, idiot!" She then gasped as the knife he had was plunged into her side. Blood sprayed out as she staggered, then turned and threw him into the alley wall. I couldn't help it, I couldn't move from that spot when I saw blood. It reminded me of the other fight, before…

A blur sped past my left as Rena slid down the opposite wall from Devin, hand to her side as it leaked blood down her clothes and she breathed in short, shallow breaths as it healed.  
"Tell me why I shouldn't rip you to pieces?!" Caleb shouted, slamming him up against the wall with a load of extra force that was definitely not necessary.

"Ah, just leave him alone Caleb…put his own knife through his leg and we will call it even." Rena stood up on wobbly legs. Something didn't seem right, she seemed too sick for just a stab with a small knife. For a vampire, that is.  
"He _stabbed _you and you expect me to let him be?" Caleb snarled again, decidedly more like a beast than a man. Oh, joy, now we have a battling, bleeding vampire _and_ a half-changing werewolf. Why is it always me!?!  
"Yeah… I do." Rena smiled, and then fell soundly forward to the ground in a dead faint.  
"Rena…fainted? OH MY GOD, RENA FAINTED!" I felt faint myself.  
"Reni, don't even think about it. One of you unconscious is enough at this moment." Jerath cradled me in his arms.  
"It seems that blade had a bit of poison on it, but she will wake up in a few minutes perfectly fine. That boy needs to be gone, though, Caleb. If you would be so kind as to let him down so he does not suffocate,"  
"… Since the prince said so, I guess I have to listen, don't I? Of course, it wasn't Reni who was hurt now, was it? If I ever see your face for a few months, I will tear you to shreds. Leave town for a while if you don't want to die." He said to Devin. Devin nodded after Caleb released him, then ran as if chased by a devil… which is not too far off if you think about it.  
"Are you ok?" Jerath asked me, concerned as Caleb checked Rena's now healed wound and propped her up against a wall.  
"Yes thanks to Rena."I said.  
"Pathetic, going after a small girl on her own," Caleb growled, then glanced over to Jerath. "You're the weakest vampire I have ever seen."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I sat next to Rena as she began to wake up.  
"You can't even protect your girlfriend."  
"Shut up, stupid mongrel."  
"You soulless blood sucker, why don't you make me?"  
"Wha… What's going on?" Rena tried to focus on them.  
"Oh, nothing, really Rena, just sit there."  
"Soulless? I think you are referring to yourself when you say that. You were about to change in broad daylight off in a narrow alley off of a busy street in the middle of town! It takes a special brand of idiot to even consider doing something so incredibly stupid!"  
"As opposed to you, doing nothing and letting an infant fight for you!" Both of them were starting to bare their fangs at one another. "What kind of man are you? Are you even one?"  
Jerath turned really pale at that remark Caleb and I let out a squeak as Rena burst out laughing, still not entirely back to reality. "What did you just say?"  
"You heard me! Prove me wrong, if you can even fight!" Caleb charged forward to hit Jerath. I don't know why, but I just moved to protect Jerath and Caleb couldn't avoid hitting me, pushing me back hard into Jerath.  
"No one hits Reni!" Jerath hit Caleb full in the face, Caleb retaliating with a vicious back slice.  
Rena finally understood what was happening and yelled, "Don't hit my boyfriend!" as they started hitting harder.  
"Don't get involved." Jamie said holding her back. I am not even sure when she entered the alley either, but it must have been before the boys started pounding each other. They struggled as the others traded blows, leaving me almost in the street to watch the whole fiasco. I looked around frantically for a way to stop them all, then took a breath and screamed, everyone freezing to stare at me.


	6. Ice Cream

****

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
****Changed Heart****  
Chapter 6  
Ice cream**

"Ice cream!" I yelled afterwards, pointing down the road. "There's a big ice cream shop!"  
"Ice cream? Where?" Rena perked up, shoving past the boys to see. "Ooh! Lots of ice cream!"All the others stared at us, first me with my screaming and then Rena with her seemingly random reaction.  
"Can we get some?"  
"How can we not? I want lots and lots of flavors!" Rena laughed, grabbing me and running to the shop.  
"That was Rena? What the hell is up with her and ice cream? She was about to take a chunk out of my arm a second earlier." Jamie said, brow furrowed. staring at Rena's retreating figure.  
I came out with a double scoop, one of chocolate and one of strawberry as the others joined us.  
"Where's Rena?" Caleb asked.  
"She is still inside, buying out the store." She came out with not one, but two enormous cones.  
"They wouldn't let me get one with all the flavors I like, so I bought two." She said as the others stared at the mountain of ice cream in front of her.  
"Wow… you like ice cream?" Jerath asked her  
"Not really." She said licking the strawberry. "Only vanilla, chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip, cookies and cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, strawberry, strawberry swirl, fudge ripple, rocky road, and mocha swirl. They are all here."  
"Yes you do, you love ice cream. Whenever you were mad at me, I'd only have to buy you an ice cream cone and you'd forgive me." I corrected her and she shrugged noncommittally, demolishing the first scoop on one cone and moving to the other.  
"So… if you ever get mad, all I have to do is buy ice cream." Caleb nodded.  
"No." Rena said as she bit the rest of the mint chocolate chip.  
"You just ate whole flavor in one bite." Jamie said amazed.  
"This is nothing. When we were little she ate a five scoop in two bites, but not in a cone. A total waste of manners," I told the others looking disgusted.  
"Screw your manners, Reni." Rena swallowed another scoop of ice cream.  
"Really," Jamie looked at Rena disbelievingly.  
"Yep." I took another lick from my ice cream. While Caleb made his way over to Rena.  
"Can I have some?" He used his puppy dog eyes. Werewolves have that unfair advantage, and maybe, just maybe with that Rena would finally share with someone other than me, but what she said next crushed my hope.  
"No. Get your own." She was now down to the last scoop on each cone.  
"You're not nice, you know that?" Caleb acted like he was upset.  
"You behave like a child, you know that? I am still mad at you, hitting Reni and attacking Jerath. No ice cream for you."  
"What is your favorite flavor?"  
"I don't have one."  
"It is cookies and cream and mint chocolate chip, two scoops." I said sighing. "Now you are acting like a child!"  
"No I'm not! I really don't have a favorite flavor, I like them all! Except for chocolate, die, chocolate, die!" She grimaced.  
"You don't have any chocolate." Jerath couldn't help but point out, then grabbed my cone with a wicked grin and plopped it on top of Rena's cone.  
"Oh, no, I know where this is going!" I squealed, leaning back as Rena stared silent at the chocolate blob on her cone. Still silent she picked it up and threw it into his face, where it slid down and squished onto his shirt. I couldn't help but giggle at the mess.  
"I _hate_ chocolate." Rena glared at Jerath and then resumed eating the rest of her cone as Jerath wiped his face, unamused. Caleb burst out laughing when he walked back with two cones.  
"And you care because…" Rena looked at her empty hands then at my half eaten cone and sighed. "It's all gone."  
"Not all, if you play your cards right," Caleb smiled, sitting next to her. "I have a two scoop for you."  
"Really?" She beamed, the happiest I have seen her in a long time, since…. the last time we got ice cream!  
"Ah, ah, ah! First you have to forgive me!" Caleb held the ice cream away from her.  
"Will you be so kind as to hold mine, Jamie?"

Rena stared at him for a moment, and then tackled him in a futile attempt to reach the ice cream. We all stared as she reached for it, but it was in Caleb's one hand as he held her back with the other, laughing the whole time. Finally she gave up and sat down looking thoroughly depressed.  
"…Fine, I forgive you. Give me the ice cream!"  
"Not yet. Give me a kiss." Caleb was milking this for all it was worth. Rena looked at me pleadingly but I just shrugged, I didn't want to get in the middle of this. Disgruntled she stood up and kissed him on the cheek, then held out her hand.  
"Fair enough." He shrugged, handing her the cone and taking back his own. If rainbows and hearts could be above anyone's head, it would be Rena's with ice cream in her hand.  
"I guess I do love ice cream." Yeah she finally admitted to something… Sort of.  
"If I knew this, it would have saved me so much trouble when I first started dating you, Reni."  
"Don't bet on it. Ice cream is not the end-all solution. Most of the times it is, but not for everything. My sister for example is not everything."  
"Actually, it would have helped a lot, especially if it were a couple of the tubs. Sorry, I just forgot it worked for anyone, not just me." I laughed apologetically.


	7. Rena's Boyfriend

****

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**Rena's Boyfriend**

Rena and Caleb have become inseparable. I still don't like him but I'm starting to get used to him. Now I know how Rena felt about Jerath at the beginning. There is one thing Rena has become the one thing she hates a girly girl. She talks on the phone for hours. Cares about what she wears and how her hair and makeup is. It's great I have an actually sister instead of a tom boy.

At school Monday Millie a girl that's just like Millie started to hit on Caleb in front of Rena. As you can imagine this got her mad. She told Millie that pretty little face was about to cast more than her new 8oo dollar glasses. It got through and sent little miss I'm perfect packing. It was awesome. We were all sitting together at lunch. It seemed everyone except Jamie was paired off. It's strange Rena and I dating.

"So, want to study at our house for the math final?" Jerath asked us. (We had to pretend we lived in different houses, so we wouldn't raise suspicions.)

"Sure."Rena and I said.

"Yeah, why not," Caleb said.

"All right," Jake said (Jamie decided to be friends with him after the break up.)

"What time should they come over?" Jamie said.

"How about 4:00. is that okay with everybody."

"Yeah, it's fine with us." Rena and I said.

"Ditto," Caleb and Jake said. So at 4 Caleb came over. Poor Caleb he does everything Rena tells him. I actually feel sorry for him.

"Should we start or wait for Jake?" Rena asked Jamie.

"We can wait a few more minutes if he isn't here we can start." As soon as she said that Jake came up the drive.

"Speak of the Devil." Jerath said

"What about the devil?" Jake came inside.

"Nothing let's get started." I said. We studied for two and a half hours before a break. During the break we got pop and chips.

"Ok solve (X+5)(X+5)." I said

"Don't forget to show all your work." Jamie said

"The answer is X squared plus ten X plus twenty-five X." Jerath said.

"Right next question," Rena said

"Factor 2b+8b+4b squared" Jamie said.

"2b (1+4+2b)" Caleb said.

"Right," Jake said. We each did 48 problems. Everything from Distributing to Factoring. It took three hours but we were ready for the test.

We have our math test today. I'm really nervous because Rena Jerath and I take it first. Then it's Jamie and Caleb. Jake is so lucky he gets to take it last hour. Results would be posted tomorrow morning.

"How do you think you did?" Jamie asked at lunch

"I don't know. Well I hope." Rena and I said.

"I'm sure you aced it, Rena." Caleb said

"I'm sure we all did great." Jerath asked

"What is this stuff?" I asked poking my food with my fork.

"I don't know. Is it supposed to be brown?" Rena asked

"I think I'll just get an apple." I stood up with my tray.

"I'll go with you."

"Tryouts for Ballet Class are coming up at the community center." I walked to the garbage.

"Yeah, are you trying out?"

"I think so. Want to come watch?"

"Why not? Hey lets have everyone come see you."

"O...ok. Sure why not? The more the merrier, right?" We emptied our trays and headed back to the table to invite everyone. We sat down and I started off.

"So... You guys want to come to the community center with Rena and me?" I asked.

"For what," Jerath asked.

"I'm going to try out for ballet and it would really help to have people there."

"All right," Jamie said

"Count me in." Jake said

"If Rena goes I go." Caleb said

"Well, of course I'll go. You need real support besides Rena and Jamie." Jerath said.

"Ok let's meet at the parking lot after school."

"All right see you after school." Jamie said walking away with Jake.

"I better go to I have a paper due." Caleb said

"I'll help you." Rena said leaving with Caleb. I told Jerath I'd see him later. I went to the library to read. I walked in and Millie of all people was sitting at my usual table. She looked up as I passed her.

"Where's your perfect boyfriend?" She asked

"None of your business."

"What did he finally come to his senses and dump you?"

"No. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." I was getting annoyed. I started to put books away.

"You know it's only a matter of time before he gets bored with you and goes for someone like me."

"You wish." She came over to me and whispered

"I'll get him even if I have to break you to do it."

"Hi Millie." Rena said coming up with Caleb behind her she smiled but her whole face was clod.

"Uh...Hi...Well...I have to go now. We'll talk later Reni." She headed for the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem what are sisters for."

"How's the paper Caleb?"

"Great I just finished. Real A+ Material."

"You want help?"

"No I'll manage."

"Ok, see you at three."

"Bye."

"Bye." I love shelving books, I get to see books I want to read. At free I thought about the Ballet tryouts. Rena drew, she's a great artist and so is Jamie. They both write books they're working on a magic book right now. With fairies and powers and stuff like that. It's really cool.

As soon as school was out I headed to the parking lot. Jerath, Jamie, and Jake were already there. Caleb and Rena we right behind me.

"So do we want different cars or one?" I asked

"How about girls in one and guys in one." Rena suggested.

"Fine." Caleb said

"Yea we have to talk to Reni and it's not meant for boys ears." Jamie said

"Ok see you girls at the center." Jerath said getting into his car.


	8. Ballet

****

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 8**

**Ballet Tryouts and a surprise**

"Ok we talked and we don't think you should dance." Jamie said

"Why?" I asked

"Well you can't dance well you'll just embarrass yourself." Rena said

"Well have you seen me dance after the change."

"Well No But." Rena said

"No buts, I'm going to dance." After that we didn't talk the entire way there. We got to the center in fifteen minutes. I was about to grab my bag, when Jerath took it for me.

"Where'd you come from?"

"My car." He said smiling.

"Hurry up, you two." Jamie said

"We're coming. We're coming." I said we got in and they headed to the theater while I signed in. I came out five minutes in my white leotard, white tights and white ribbon ballet shoes. My hair was in a high pony tail. Just as I stepped outside Millie came by in Ballet shoes.

"I hope you're not trying out for ballet because that spot is mine." She said

"There is more than one spot." I said

"Whatever, Freaket."

"Good luck Millie." \

"I don't need luck."

The dance instructors name was Madame Vinten. I was second. And guess who's first. Little miss popularity herself. Millie. She started with simple stuff like a triple. But when it came for Leaps she messed up. I know it's bad to be happy someone messed up, but I was happy. She finished and walked off stage.

"Beat that loser." She said to me as she went to sit down.

I started out with a point touch and pirouette. My last move was a triple on one foot for this I had to have one of the boys spin me. Hey, I'm only in high school. There's a real term for it but I can't remember. After I was done the audience applauded. It was the single most wonderful feeling in my life. There were twelve other girls after me. They were all amazing. I don't know if I made it but I gave it my best. Madame Vinten posted the results half an hour later. Everyone came over as I stepped into the theater.

"You were great!" Rena said

"Yea. Sorry about earlier." Jamie said

" You'll make it hands down." Caleb Said

"You know Rena you should try out." Jerath said

"Not on your life. Those skirts re to damn short."

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. Instead of me posting I'm going to read the list. Now before I begin I'd like to say you were all amazing I only wish there were more spots. The four girls are Janice Calcrin, Meline Ketchum, Heather Millison, and Reni Carson." Madame Vinten.

"I made it." I couldn't believe.

"Now I would like to speak with you four." She said. I told her about Rena and how she could dance like me. Before everyone left Madame Vinten stepped out on stage.

"I would like to say something I'm going to open one more spot to Rena Carson." She said

"WHAT!?" Rena and Millie said

"I didn't even try out."

"You have your sister to thank."

"You!"

"Yes, me. I've seen you dance, you belong here to."

"You're done for!" I ran away.

"I guess it wasn't such a good idea."

"Probably not." Caleb said

"Ahh! How'd you get here?"

"I followed you which means Rena followed me. Sorry." He said

"I should go."

"Don't worry she won't hurt you." He said

"I know I figure if I keep her running she'll get tired and not fight with me."

"Uh oh. She's here." Caleb said

"Reni come out and I promise not to hurt you." Rena said

"Fine! I'm coming." Caleb was right Rena didn't hurt me. She yelled a lot but that's to be expected. She even agreed to dance as long as she didn't have to wear pink.


	9. Questions

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 9**

**Questions**

The 1st day of dance was great. Rena and I were total opposites when it came to clothes. She wore all black and I was in white. The only thing we had in common was dancing it was perfect. We put Sarah Newman to shame. She's been the best dancer for five years. Rena really liked that.

"I think I might just like dancing." Rena said

"I knew you would if you tried it." I said happily

"Liar, you had no idea I'd like dancing." She tried to act mad. (She was smiling the entire time. Not very convincing.)

"Ok but you like a girly thing so there miss gothic. Hey you want to drive?" As we were heading to the car.

"Sure. Only if we listen to Green day"

"Fine." I handed her the keys and getting in. On the way home Rena's cell phone rang. I had to pick it up.

"Hello? Rena's Phone Reni speaking."

"Reni what are you doing? Where's Rena?" Caleb Said.

"Talking to you duh."

"That's not... Never mind your sister is she there?"

"Yea she's driving. Why?"

"Give her the phone."

"You know I could just hang up."

"Just give her the phone."

"Fine. Rena It's your Boyfriend." She snatched it from me.

"Hi." Rena said. The only part I could her was her side so there really was no point in listening. We got home fifteen minutes later. I got out and Rena sat there talking for ten more minutes before coming in.

"So what did he want?" I asked

"To see what I was doing Saturday."

"So you have a date then."

"Yep at six."

"Have fun."

"Shut up."

"What did you do now Reni?" Jamie came outside.

"Nothing!"

"Guess what!"

"What?!"

"I have a date."

"Great!"

"I have to change." Rena said going inside.

"So do I see you later Jamie." I followed Rena. I changed and went up to the attic to read. I grabbed Dangerous Girls. I got to Chapter 6 when there was a knock on the door.

"Yea." I said to the door

"Can I come in?" Jerath asked.

"Yea."

"What's up?"

"Reading."

"What?"

"_Dangerous Girls_ why?"

"Just wondering." he sat across from me as I put my book down.

"What?

"I'm going to this dance and I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Depends. What's the dress?"

"Formal."

"What time?"

"Saturday."

"All right, I'll go."

"Ok, see you at six." He got up to leave

"Hmm..."

"What hmm?"

"Rena's going out Saturday at six too."

"Really? Well I have to go." _What's going on? Whatever it is it involves both of us. _I thought.


	10. Party

****

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 10**

**Party**

_What are they planning what? _I thought. _Simple you don't know so forget it._ I thought back. _I should ask no I can't they won't answer. So what do I do? _I asked myself.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked

"Nothing...thinking I guess." I said.

"About what?"

"Nothing, really."

"Well, come on Rena's waiting."

"How long has she been waiting?"

"Only ten minutes."

"Ok. Hey, did you ever break up with Jake yet?"

"Yep."

"About time, can we go now? We're late as it is." Rena said

"I never would have guessed she would want to go to a salon."

"She doesn't' know."

"You lied to her! Where does she think we're going?"

"The mall, which isn't a total lie. It's just not the truth." She said. We got to the mall and we had five hours for me to get my hair and nails done, and buy a dress for tonight. Apparently Jamie and Rena needed dresses for some occasion. We went to Classic Look. The receptionist just stared at us.

"May...May I help you?" She asked us.

"Yes, we have three appointments under Venson." Jamie said

"What!? I'm not doing that girly stuff!"

"Yes you are." "Oh yeah? Try." Jamie took it to heart and forced Rena to get her hair and nails done. She said she would, but nothing girly and her nails were going to be black. Jamie agreed and the stylists went to work.

It took an hour and a half. Before everything was done. We know have four and half hours to look for dresses. We headed to JC Penny's. We looked for forty-five minutes Jamie had two. Rena and I had one each. Jamie went first. The first one was black with glitter that was too big. So she tried the Navy Blue one. It looked great on her. Rena went next. It looked like something I'd wear. It was a Lavender spaghetti strap with white and pink accents. It looked great on her and Jamie said get it, so she did. Mine looked like something Rena would wear. It was a black halter with crimson accents. They said buy it, so I did. We bought the dresses and headed for home. We waited till five thirty to put the dresses on and put make up on. Rena and I looked like each other. I couldn't wait to see if Jerath and Caleb could tell us apart.

"Hey, Reni, are you ready? Jamie said you look like Rena; she wasn't kidding. The only thing is the tiara clip." Jerath said

"Thanks."

"Rena looks amazing too." She came in with Caleb.

"You're right, Reni. Now I know why you wear bright colors."

"Let's get going."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"That's not fair you should tell."

"Get in the car Reni."

"Fine." I gave up. We drove for an hour and ended up in front of some Italian place. Jerath got out and opened my door. I got out and headed toward the door. Just then Rena came up with Caleb.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked

"A party for you two." Caleb said

"Why?" Rena asked

"You two got into one of the toughest dance schools in Shadow Hill. That deserves celebration." Jerath said

"We're not doing this."

"Yes, you are." We argued for ten minutes. I gave up and went to the door. Everyone from class was there with dates, even Jamie.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked

"Since we heard your name on the list." Jamie said. We took tons of pictures. At least twelve were of the entire class. It was a lot of fun, but we told them if they ever pulled something like this again, we'd never speak to them again.


	11. Life Threat

****

**Authors Note: R&R**

**Part 2  
Changed Heart**

**Chapter 11**

**Life Threat**

It's been six months since we were changed. We haven't seen our parents in half a year. Rena and I decided to go see them. We left and got two tickets to Chicago. Our parents still weren't over our death. They're back to work that's good. They gave all our old things to charity. It's not fair what we did to them, but I don't regret it. My phone went off an hour later. It was Jerath we had to come home now. We said bye to our parents and left.

"We'll see them again." Rena said. I was fighting everything not to start crying.

"Oh I know I just hope before they... they... d...di...die." I said tears falling.

"We'd better get back." She went to the car.

"Yea." I Followed her. We didn't speak for fifteen minutes. I can't handle it being so quiet so I broke the silence.

"I hate this not being able to tell anyone! Having this whole other side no one else knows! It's not far part of my life is a secret!" I yelled.

"I know, I do too. Hey, what do you say we go to the mall, just us." Rena said.

"Like we used to... Sure." We got to the mall five minutes later. (Rena didn't Follow the speed limit.) We went to Hot Topic and four other stores. We went home an hour and a half later.

When we got home Jerath was waiting for us.

"Uh oh." I said

"Don't worry." Rena said

"What took you so long?" Jerath said.

"The mall we went shopping like we used to."

"Fine just get in here. Why didn't you call?"

"Why didn't you?"

"We would have picked up you know that." I told him

" Reni go up stairs." Rena said

"No."

" Go up stairs Reni."

"No!"

"Reni go up stairs!"

"Why? What Happened?"

"Nothing. Someone Rena knows called." Jerath said

"I can handle him."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked

"Nothing that concerns you. Now go up stairs."

"No!!"

"RENI GO UP STAIRS!!!"

"Fine." I ran up stairs but I kept going to the attic. Jamie came up a few minutes later.

"She's in danger. She's going to go away for a few weeks."

"Who?" I was praying it wasn't who I knew it was.

"Rena." I guess god wasn't listening.

"Why?" I tried to get answers.

"The guys that she killed, they have friends like us."

"Will she be ok?"

"She'll be fine. We'll be here with you."

"Yeah, ok." She left I couldn't take it. I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could. When I couldn't run anymore, I hid. I heard footsteps, they Followed me.

"Reni! Reni! Where are you?!" Rena yelled

"Re! She'll be fine! I promise!" Jerath said. I wish I could believe you. I thought

"Don't worry she'll come back, she just needs time." Jamie said coming up to the others. When I finally came back to the house no one was there. I found a note. It said:

**Reni,**

**One of them came they, took Rena. Don't worry we won't let them hurt her. Stay there, where you'll be safe. And don't answer the phone or door. If we need to reach you we'll call your cell.**

**Jerath and Jamie **

I ran outside and got into the car. I knew someone who could help me. I drove as fast as I could to Caleb's. I rang the bell twice before he answered.

"Reni, what are you doing here? What's the matter? Where is Rena?"

"She's in trouble I need your help please."

"Where?"

"I don't know." I was starting to cry.

"Don't worry, just let me drive." he took the keys form me.

Ten minutes later we were speeding out of town and toward the woods.

"Where are we?" I asked

"The Shadow Hill Woods."

"Why are we here?"

"Your sister is here." he stopped.

"Fine, let's go, then."

"No way are you going your staying here it's too dangerous."

"Hello, vampire, duh. I don't think I'm in that much danger."

"You know, you're a lot more like your sister."

"Never say that again." He got out and jammed the doors; so I couldn't get out. I waited for two hours. That's when I saw Caleb running toward me with Rena. He set her in and dove into the driver seat and sped off. We were gone, I looked at Rena and she didn't look so good. I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. God I hoped she was.

"She's alive. We have to get her back to your house."

"Yeah, I'm just scared she won't make it."

"Well don't worry. After all she is a vampire."

"I know." I tried to smile. (He said that to make me feel better but it didn't help.) After that we didn't talk and I stared straight ahead as he drove on. We got back in record time. Jerath ran out to help Rena out of the car. It took both of them to get her inside. I followed mutely all the while tiring not to start bawling.


End file.
